


Bonded for eternity

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Consent, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Love Bites, Marriage, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Smut, bliss, jughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and Jughead’s wedding night





	Bonded for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the sequel to the ‘Betty isn’t such a good girl, and Jughead isn’t such a bad boy’ series. If you haven’t read that, you should :). If you have, thank you so much for sticking with me, and continuing to read my work. I tried to make this sweet instead of saucy. That’ll come in the honeymoon chapters. ;) comments and kudos make me happy, and I try and respond to as many as I can.

Betty and Jughead stumbled through their front door, as they often had before, only this time Jughead was carrying her bridal style instead of around his waist. This was due to the fact that they had just got married. He carried her over the threshold, then carefully planted her feet on the floor.   
“I can’t believe we got married!” Betty squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.   
“I know. I love you so much, Betty.”   
“I love to too. So, so much, Jughead.”   
He grinned broadly, his teeth gleaming in the low light of the sunset. He placed his hands on her waist, and started swaying softly. She smiled, breathing in his scent that was so uniquely him, with the exception of the strawberry scent from the hotel complimentary shampoo, but she quite liked it on him.   
“Hey, juggy?”  
“Mmm?” He responded softly, nuzzling his head into her neck.   
“I have to go freshen up, so why don’t you get into bed, and I’ll be out in ten minutes.”   
He knew what that meant. He nodded frantically, making Betty giggle, shaking her head as she did. He watched as she walked away, ogled may actually have been a better word, laughing to himself when she growled at him playfully before disappearing behind the bathroom door. He took off his tux, and settled in bed, clad in his dress shirt, and boxer shorts. He was convinced Betty would come out wearing less, and that thought made him smile. After a few minutes, Betty reappeared. She was wearing a silk looking, black dressing gown, hanging down at one shoulder. She reached up into her hair, and let her gold locks fall in ringlets down her shoulders. She slowly untied her gown as she sauntered over to him, revealing a dark red pair of panties, and a bra that only covered her nipples. He went stiff immediately, his vision going blurry from the sudden blood loss.   
“Oh, my god.”   
She giggled, her laughter carrying through the otherwise quiet room.   
“You like?”   
“Very much so. So, very much.”   
She walked over to the bed, and clambered up on to the mattress, before straddling his waist.   
“I promise you tonight is going to be perfect.”   
“I don’t doubt it.”   
She smiled, and slowly leant down to kiss him. Their lips met, both of them smiling against each other. Betty opened her mouth, opening Jughead’s with hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, making her moan softly, pressing her body against his. She grabbed his hands, and slid them round to her back, guiding them to her bra clasp. He undid it, and the fabric fell away from her body, her rose coloured nipples hard. Jughead bent his head, and placed his mouth over the small, erect bud. She moaned loudly, her fingers finding their way into his ebony locks. He grinned at the noises she was making, spurring him on even further. He licked at her skin, nipping slightly with his teeth, causing her to cry out. He moved his fingers down between her legs, her desire dripping on to his digits.   
“You wet for me, baby girl?”   
“So wet. I want you so bad, daddy.” She moaned between pants, her hips rocking against his, desperately seeking friction. He lifted her up by her hips, and flipped her so she was on her back. He then bent down between her thighs, and tugged at her underwear, slipping the fabric down her milky legs. He breathed in deeply, then exhaled forcefully, making her shiver.   
“Oh, god... please daddy.”   
He slid off his own underwear before covering her slim, curvy body, with his toned, broad frame. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis down against hers. He placed his lips against hers, kissing her with more passion than before.   
“I love you, Betty Jones Cooper.”   
“I love you, Jughead Jones.”   
She grinned broadly at the sound of her new name, making Jughead grin as well. She reconnected their lips, running her hands down his muscular back, making them tense along the way.   
“Fuck me.”   
“Now, is that really what you want to call the consummation of our marriage?”   
“Make love me to, whatever you want to call it. Just do me Jones!” She laughed, tugging slightly at the roots of his hair.   
He smirked at her, then slowly slipped into her warm, dripping entrance.   
“Oh, god.”   
She gripped his shoulders tightly, biting down hard on lips, the taste of copper flooding her mouth.   
“You like it nice and slow?” He asked, beginning to rock his hips.   
“Mmmhmmm.” She mumbled, her eyes shut.   
Although she loved it fast, and hard, it was more euphoric this way, as every movement, every touch, every kiss flooded her body with overwhelming sensations that had her curling her toes. Jughead rocked his hips back and forth slowly, pulling out, then driving himself back in at a nail biting pace. He kissed her neck, tracing his tongue over her collar bone, letting his teeth ghost over her jugular vein. This sent shivers running down her spine, her hips lifting up. She lay as still as she could as Jughead continued his assault on her torso, leaving dark, bruising marks on her pale skin. He placed her collarbone in between his teeth, biting down softly, just hard enough to leave a mark. She started to buck her hips in time to meet his thrusts, making them both let out soft moans. He hit her G-spot after a few moments, making her cry out. All her muscles tensed up as she was overwhelmed by ecstasy. She bit down hard on his shoulder, making him yelp quietly, his eyes shutting tightly.   
“Sorry.” She groaned as she rode out her orgasm.   
Jughead smiled down at his beautiful wife trashing about below him, her cheeks flushed red, sweat trickling down her forehead. He kissed her nose, giggling when she wrinkled it. The sight of her in so much pleasure tipped him over the edge. He groaned loudly as he came hard, ropes of his hot seed coating her insides, her walls still tending around his throbbing cock. He moaned Betty’s name softly into her hair, breathing heavily. Three rounds later, he finally collapsed on to Betty’s chest, a resounding ‘oomph’ escaping her.   
“Sorry.” He mumbled, pulling out of her, and rolling to the side.   
“It’s ok.”   
He pulled her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head, the scent of her lavender shampoo filling his nose. Unlike him, she’d brought her own toiletries to the hotel. They had stayed in different rooms the night before their wedding, and were staying in one together before they left for their honeymoon in the morning. The thought of their honeymoon both filled him with excitement and dread. The excitement was starting his life with Betty, and it being socially acceptable to stay in bed all day, and the dread was that the plane left at 08:00. He grumbled softly, closing his eyes at the thought.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“We have to get up so early.”   
Betty chuckled, and turned around in his arms so she was facing him.   
“I know. We could just go to the airport in our P.Js.”   
Jughead pondered this for a moment, contemplating the implications of that.   
“Alright.”   
“I’ve got my unicorn onesie, do you have your panda one?”   
“Are you suggesting what I think you are?”   
Betty looked up at him with her big, green eyes, batting her dark eyelashes at him.   
“Alright, fine. But only because I love you. Also, it will be pretty funny.”   
She beamed happily, before giving him a chaste kiss.   
The pair got into their onesies, laughed at their ensembles in the mirror, posted pictures on social media, then got into bed.   
“I’m so proud to call you my wife.”   
“And I to call you my husband.”   
They lay in bed, holding each other closely, their entertained limbs bonding them, not unlike the rings of gold wrapped around each of their fingers.


End file.
